One Week of Fun And Then Some
by 16amber
Summary: While Nessie's parents are out of town for the week, she has fun teasing Jacob while he has trouble keeping it in his pants. *Lemons and a dirty mouthed shapeshifter*
1. Chp 1 On the beach at 6AM

So I looked at Nessie this morning. She goes swimming every morning at 6A.M to keep her perfect body fit, especially from all the junk food we eat together but we usually burn it off hunting.

She was coming out of the water at first beach in her _small _white bikini. I mean, fuck her chest was being caged in by that flimsy cloth. I could have ripped it off and sucked her hard nipples. Her body temperature is the same as mine but that doesn't stop her natural bodily reactions to the cold water. And that doesn't stop mine from seeing the water drip down the sides of her perky breasts.

She wrapped the towel around her and my cock twitched.

"Oh hey Jacob, I was just about to leave to tell you that my parents are going away for this week. They wanted to know if you could watch me? Even if I'm old enough to not have a baby-sitter, I mean do I look like a child to you?" She dropped the towel and my boxers started to not fit me.

"Ness you look-"

"I swear to God Jacob, if you start with that whole I'm technically 7 years old then I will hurt you. Look at me Jacob, do I have a 7 year olds body?" She raised an eyebrow at me. God, the tone in her voice just made my cock harden even more. She exhaled and her chest pushed out even more.

Fuck I was going to have to jerk this out later otherwise I'm gonna get blue balls.

"Nessie, I believe you, you look beautiful." I told her the truth.

She ran up to me and leaped on me. Her core was right on top of my cock. I was throbbing and glad that she couldn't feel my erection.

"Thank you Jacob, you have no idea how much you make me feel better." She put her sweet, plump lips on my cheek and pecked me.

"That's okay sweetheart. And of course I'll be with you. It'll be like our old sleepovers." Ness and I always had Friday fright night sleepovers but Edward made us stop when I started jacking off to Ness.

He wasn't mean about it, he had seen everything in my head. I was honest (unfortunately) to him about everything and he understood that it was just something that teenage boys do, seeing as I was stuck with my 16-year-old hormones. He wasn't happy about it but was glad I wasn't forcing myself on her and have kept it a secret for a year now. I was so thankful he let me keep my balls, it's not easy knowing a guy is getting off on your daughter but he was only okay with it being me and not some sleaze from Forks High.

It was very '_hard_' but I managed to keep it in my pants. Sort of.

"Mmm Jacob"- She moaned, she _fucking moaned_ -"that sounds awesome!"

"Just don't forget we have training with Jasper and Kelly at 10, just before lunch. Esme is making us honey mustard chicken." She said in her angelic sing-song voice.

We recently started training with Nessie because she wanted to improve her fighting skills and pass time. She had plenty to keep her occupied between her aunts dragging her off shopping - Gods knows where - and me with the pack.

Nessie loves everyone on the rez and everyone on the rez loved her. Just like I knew they would.

I was happy to oblige in helping Nessie with her skills seeing as it was only Jasper and I doing it. We both would never hurt her, so she was completely safe.

Kelly was a new wolf so we were training her as well. Jasper didn't mind and neither did Nessie.

Leah took up most of Kelly's time. She was just happy she wasn't the only freak out there for once in the female/wolf population. Leah can't really be called the pack's bitch now, especially since she's nice to Nessie.

Leah is basically Nessie's best friend asides from me and non-family. Leah wasn't so happy about Ness at first, cause she's half vamp, but after I told her off one afternoon about her being the same but only wolf.

She finally understood and even helped her with her first period when she got uncomfortable being round the bloodsuckers. So when Kelly joined they pretty much had this, trio-trouble-makers thing going on for them.

Soo back to my hard-on, "Uh, yeah I'll be there Ness." I started walking with Ness when she accidentally dropped her towel and had to bend over to pick it up. FUCK! Dead puppies. Vampires. Volturi. Wolf pack's junk. Uh… Edward. Edward. Edward.

Oh thank God. It worked, sort of.

"Great so, you'll come by the clearing then?" I nodded and held her hand. Down boy… I forced myself.

"See ya later Ness," I kissed her cheek and she blushed. "Bye Jake." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. I'm never washing it again. She began to walk off to her car and I smacked her ass. Oh yeah, that's so going in my spank bank.

* * *

**A/N**: So, first chapter, whaddya think? Too much? Should I tone down Jacob's dirty mind or keep it the same? Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chp 2 Miss Cutie Pie

**A/N:** *Gasp* An update?… Yeah I spent all day trying to get the wording right for this. Btw Jacob is 24 Y/O and so is Quil and Embry. Ness is technically 7 but looks 18

* * *

After I left the beach I phased to go home when Quil, the fucker, decided to phase as well.

"Woah looks like you had a good morning so far."

"Oh shut up, what do you want?"

"No need to get snappy just cuz you ain't getting any."

"Neither are you for another 11 years dickwad, now what do you want?"

"Sam and Emily need you, they said it's really important. Sam isn't even phasing to let it slip in his mind."

"NO! Fuck, I need to go home!"

"Why does Billy need you? Cuz I can take care of that."

… and then Embry decided to phase right when I said this….

"No Billy is on that fishing trip with Charlie and Sue remember, nah I just gotta, uh… Take a cold shower."

"Hey bro, Sam wants to know where you are, he's- Ewww, Jeez Jake didn't need to know that!" Embry graced us with his presence.

"No I was just talking to Quil and he asked- I just- ARGH!" I cried out. "Dude take a chill pill!" Quil yelled.

"Aw is alpha dog a little sexually frustrated?" Embry butted in again "No" I grumbled.

"Yes." Quil shot back.

"Yeah Jake just admit that you want Nessie's pussy." Embry started going through my thoughts, time to step up bitches.

"Yeah well, I order you as alpha, Quil no Clairee-bear play dates for two weeks and Embry, guess what… You can't see Miss Cutie Pie for a month!"

They were speechless for about two seconds before hey both started yelling at me. I saw flashes of Quil promising Claire he would spend the day with her today and flashes of Embry's pink stuffed puppy he won at a fair 17 years ago.

"WHAT THE FUCK JAKE?! I have to see Claire she'll be upset if I don't keep my promise!"

"Jacob no! Not Miss Cutie Pie! Anything but her, I need her. I've slept with her for 17 years don't make me break that streak now!" Embry begged.

"Too late. Think about Ness' tits one more time and it'll be your balls on fire. You can not argue with me. This is not up for discussion." I was just about to phase out when I heard Embry's last remark. "Whatever, he totally wants Nessie's pussy."

Only after I phased did I think, _Fuck yeah I do._

I put my shorts on and walked up to Em's door.

"Hey Jacob, thank you for coming so early and on such short notice." Emily said sweetly. "Hey Em, hows it going?"

No matter how pissed off or frustrated I am, I could never be mean to Emily. She's too nice to me… that and Sam would have my balls on a platter if I was less than polite to her.

"I'm good Jake, come in." She opened the door some more so I could fit and I found Sam sitting at the dinning table. _Shit what did I do? _Emily sat down next to Sam and he gestured for me to sit down opposite them.

"Thank you for coming Jacob." Sam smiled. I feel like a kid sitting in the principles office for getting in trouble or I feel like I'm about to get the sex talk. _Sorry Sam, Billy beat you to it like, 9 years ago._

"S'okay. Can I ask why am I here?" I asked. Sam took in a deep breath and looked me dead in the eye.

"Jacob, I going to stop phasing." Sam said seriously. I physically relaxed and chuckled a bit. "Oh thank God, I thought you were going to scold me or something. Nah that's cool man."

Sam and Emily looked shocked and surprised. "Are you sure? Your completely fine with this?"

I nodded. "Yeah its fine, I've been Alpha for a long time now and you did say as soon as you knock up Emily, you'd stop- Wait, what?! You're pregnant?!" Emily nodded and smiled along with Sam.

"Well congratulations, guys. I'm happy for you." I truly was happy for them, it was great for them to be starting a family.

"Thank you Jacob, it means a lot." Sam said looking like he was on cloud nine. I don't blame him, I would love it if I got to start a family with Ness.

"No worries guys, so when are you going to announce the big news?" I nodded in direction of Em's stomach. "Oh there's going to be a bonfire tomorrow night. You should bring Ness." Emily suggested. Suddenly all the memories of this morning came flooding back and I needed to get home, besides I was still meeting up with Ness in a couple of hours.

"Yeah sounds great guys, okay I gotta go though." I said standing up but Sam quickly asked, "Can you keep this out of your mind, at least until tomorrow night?" He said looking slightly worried.

"Yeah no worries bro, I'm pretty sure Quil and Embry hate me right now anyway." I said casually. Sam cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"I told Quil he couldn't see Claire for two weeks and I told Embry he couldn't see Miss Cutie Pie for a month."

Sam burst out laughing along with Emily. "Embry's a grown man and still has his stuffed animal? What the hell did they do now?" Sam managed to get through his chuckles.

I shrugged. "Ness has a nice body." And with that I left, phasing and running home, where I could some-what enjoy what couple hours I had left in my room.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll try and get out some more tonight (Australian time) and if not, it'll be by tomorrow morning. Sorry about the short chapters, I'll try and make them longer.

Next Chapter we get to see an even dirtier side of Jacob for the people who wanted that.

* * *

Sorry, I'm new to this and had no idea how to update but it's all good now... sort of... I'm editing it. Sorry x


	3. Chp 3 Aspirin

**A/N: **Okay I'm sorry about not getting this out earlier but I kinda got stuck on one part and I worked my ass off trying to get this out today. Not to mention my internet data ran out.

Thank you guys for all your reviews, faves and follows, it means so much to me and motivates me to write more.

Yes you guys are getting Nessie's POV _very_ soon! - Kisses from Portugal, Aww thank you so much!

Well, I'll let you guys get it on with your dirty Jacob ;) (Btw this isn't a full on Lemon and/or Lime - it's just to imply what he did.) Sorry guys, I promise its soon.

* * *

I went inside as quick as I could stripping off my clothes as soon as I hit my bedroom. I need a release and I need it now! I have to see Ness in a couple hours and I don't think I could handle it.

My shorts got thrown somewhere into my room and I fell down on my bed, instantly gripping myself. It didn't take long to get hard, all I had to do was think of her.

Her body… Her breasts… Her ass. Oh fuck her ass! My cock started throbbing even more at the mere thought of her bending over this morning.

I shivered and started rubbing harder as I imagined her sweet mouth on me instead of my hands.

I wasn't going to last long with this mornings little stunt.

I moaned and groaned until the only thing I could hear was my heaving breathing as I came down from my high. I sat up and looked around me… Shit, I have to change the sheets, especially if Ness is coming over tonight.

I quickly took a cold shower to rid myself of the smell and get cleaned up. I ran around trying to frantically find the shorts I had on before and change my sheets. I chucked my old sheets covered in my cum stains in the washer and tried to find some new sheets.

WHERE ARE THE FUCKING SHEETS IN THIS HOUSE?!

I opened up some windows and let the smell out. I went down to grab a drink when I saw the time it was - 10:03A.M. Shit I was supposed to leave 20 minutes ago!

I sped off into the woods and phasing.

"Yo Jake, where are you?"Kelly asked. "Ew nevermind, don't answer that!" She screeched when I had a quick flash of what I was doing. "Sorry it's not like I can help it!" I whimpered. I was a perv for disrespecting Nessie like that, I shouldn't even be feeling or thinking the things I am.

"No you're not Jake, it's just gross seeing you like that." Kelly tried to comfort me. It didn't help all it did was bring all the vulgar things I've thought about Ness to the front of my mind. How perfect her hair curves around her rounded chest- NO STOP IT NOW! I mentally scolded myself.

"Shit Jake, does your head have to be so loud? Fuck, get a grip… your girlfriend's waiting for you." Pfft I was she was my girlfriend, the I could kiss her when ever I want, hold her, take her to bed where I could-

"JACOB, I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THAT! Just get your fucking ass over here!" Kelly growled.

"Sorry Kels." I apologised. "Kelly what is it?! Is Jacob okay? What happened?" Nessie's sweet voice entered our minds. Kelly went behind some trees to phase, as I was nearing the clearing.

I emerged out of the trees. Ness ran to me and pretty much squished my leg. "I thought something happened to you! Kelly started growling really loudly and you were late! I didn't know what was going on! Oh I'm so happy your here." She nuzzled into my fur and I leaned my head on top of hers. "Hey sorry Ness, Jake just had a little trouble and was practically YELLING IN MY EAR ABOUT IT!" She yelled right next to my ear and I yelped. It was fucking loud. I probably would have chased her or done some stupid thing like that but Ness was rubbing a spot right behind my ear and it just felt _so good. _If only she could do that to my cock.

I purred like a fucking cat that's how excited I was.

Ness stood up on her tippy toes and whispered to me, "I have to go change, Jasper's coming back from hunting now. Don't peek." Well now that she said I couldn't, I have to. Then Edward would probably beat the shit outta me. Decisions, decisions. What a tease.

She went back into the main house while Kels went back to phase.

"Yo what up, Alpha dog." Yep she phased.

"Eh…" My mind was racing today with everything going on. I was hiding so many things, the Sam and Emily thing. The Nessie thing, everything and t feels like my head is going to explode.

"Dude just take like 20 aspirin's, oh wait, what happened last time you did that?" I growled at Kelly for bringing up the 'incident'.

"Incident? Is that what you're calling it? I think it should be called the 'Jacob Black mistakes aspirin for Viagra, incident.'" I growled again.

"Hey guys what's up?" Collin popped in. Yeah he just had to phase now. "Oh just tormenting Jake about the time he took Viagra instead of aspirin." Kelly so thankfully added.

"Wait what?" Collin got out in-between chuckles. "Yeah Jake had this massive headache that daddy-Cullen gave him, so Paul gave him some 'aspirin' to help him out. Jake didn't even notice that the pills had a little 'V' on them and took all the ones Paul gave him. Of course Jakey boy here was already horny from seeing his little imprint. So Jake ended up almost killing Paul." Kelly couldn't form words through her laughter now and Collin was reliving the memory through our minds.

"The best part is he promised Nessie he would see her later that day and had to call her and tell her he couldn't cause Paul gave him the wrong 'medicine'. Jake was so pissed by the end of that phone call, that he gave him an order that he couldn't' have sex with Rach for a week. By the end of it Paul was so frustrated he knocked down 3 trees. Pretty sure the whole of La Push heard their little fight."

Both Kelly and Collin were rolling around on the ground and I felt like killing them both, I probably would have if my Nessie hadn't walked out… in a sports bra… and spandex shorts… Fuck. Me.

* * *

**A/N: **So... I hoped you liked it? I will update ASAP without my teachers killing me for not paying attention in class.


	4. Chp 4 Guilty and Upset

**A/N: Okay first off I would like to say I am so sorry about not posting for a while, I promise I have not abandoned this story or my other one. I just need you guys to hang on for a little bit. I needed a break and I got it. Now I promise to get out some more for you. Short chapter I know but I will be posting ****_pretty soon!_**

* * *

Collin of course saw my thoughts and just _had to comment. _"Shit, looks like our Alpha gonna be in trouble!" They burst out in laughter and I was in awe. This is so very wrong. This is it, I am going to hell. For eternity.

"Jakey, Jasper's here, do you mind if I train with him first?" She started running her small fingers through my fur and I was on cloud nine. I checked her out and I swear my cock was in heaven. I shook my big wolfy head and she giggled.

Nessie started doing defence training with Jasper. She ducked his hits and flipped them over, starting all over again. Kelly was in a little bit of confusion. Her sight was the worst out of the wolf pack, before she first phased she had to wear glasses now she's got 20/20 vision for a human. But in turn she has the best sense of smell out of the pack and can smell further than the rest of us.

If I wasn't watching Nessie Kelly wouldn't be able to see some of the moves she does. "Oh yeah cause I'd rather watch Ness' boobs rather than actually learn their techniques." Kelly snorted. _Yeah, yeah whatever, I find her breasts the best thing ever._

"Seriously though how does she move like that?" Kelly thought as she saw Ness slide under Jasper and pop right back up. "I don't know but it's hot as hell!" I exclaimed and Collin agreed. "MY. IMPRINT." I growled at him, he nodded glumly and went around the border just checking everything out.

I continued checking out Ness when she bent over right. In. Front. Of. Me. For the second time today. I tried to calm down my wolf before I got hard, or thought too much about it in front of Collin and Kelly. "Can you even get a boner in wolf form?" Collin asked and Kelly looked like she was going to throw up. I kept laughing and Kelly shot me the death eyes. The nickname got caught after Paul had said that once you see those eyes they make death look like heaven.

Jasper looked at me smirking, oh yeah I forgot he could sense my lust for Ness. He got used to it after a year though, didn't stop him or Emmett from teasing me about my very non-existent sex life with Ness. Emmett (the fucken' pervert) once told me to grab a pair of Ness' panties and *cough cough* do things to them.

_*Flashback*_

_I snuck into her room while her parents took her to the museum in Seattle. I was so hard from seeing her dancing today at the bonfire and for once I took Emmett's advice. I don't know why I did but I was so horny I would do anything to calm the wolf inside me at the moment._

_I opened her underwear draw and pulled out some of her panties. Fuck most of these still had the Victoria's Secret label. I silently thanked Alice and took a black lacy pair back to my place._

_Billy was out for lunch with the Elders and I was glad I had the house to myself. I went upstairs and unzipped my fly letting my hardening cock out. I put Ness' panties over it and started stroking up and down. "Oh Fuck Ness!" I started thinking about the last time I saw her wear these and my hips started bucking into my hand. "Shit Ness, Oh God." I moaned and groaned. I pictured Ness spreading her legs for me to take her. Claim her as mine. _

_I was so close and before I could even think about the consequences I was spilling into my Nessie's panties. Ones that had touched her sweet core, the very same ones I just jerked off in._

_I washed and dried the panties before placing them back in her draw the next day. But not before Ness had already noticed they were missing._

_I was over at the main house a couple hours before I was able to put the panties back, when my Ness walked in. "Aunty Alice, do you know where are my black, lace underwear?" She looked so innocent compared to what I did yesterday. Jasper looked over to me obviously feeling my embarrassment. Emmett didn't miss that and looked over to me smirking and giving me a thumbs up. Alice had a quick glance at me as well when Ness turned away and replied, "Well I'm sure they're not too far away, have a look again after lunch." She said with finality. The only other person who could possible know what else was going on was the person I feared the most._

_I heard him growl behind me. Oh shit. He motioned me to go outside and I followed him. He took a step closer and punched my nose, breakage it no doubt. I heard the bones crack but I quickly reset it. He walked off and didn't talk to me for a week. For once I had no idea what had just happened and I didn't want to hear Emmett's voice for another month._

_I felt so friggin guilty I didn't think that I could look her in the eyes at all. I swore that I wouldn't do it again and I have kept that promise to this day._

_*Flashback*_

"I seriously want to know if wolves can get boners!"

"I dunno Collin but can we not talk about furry dicks at the moment?" Kelly said, trying very hard to recite the Greek alphabet. "Oh yeah, you're totally thinkin' bout my dick." Collin laughed. Meanwhile they all just got to experience my little mis-hap with the panties incident. They burst out laughing at me. So much for the whole 'I am Ephraim Black's decedent' thing. Kelly was now pissed at me - for showing her my very disrespectful act towards Nessie - and Collin _still _teasing her about his body.

Kelly started growling really loudly and alerted Ness and Jasper. "Geez calm down Kels it was just a joke." Collin said with a little bit of fear in his tone. But thats when we all could smell what she smelt miles and miles away.

A vampire.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Chp 5 Swear Words Are Shockers

**A/N: I got it out as soon as I could, so I'm sorry guys but thank you for all the follows, reviews and favourites... It means a lot so thank you.**

**Due to a hate PM, I am starting to doubt whether I should continue this story. As the heartless person said 'It's just a bunch of paragraphs with no plot'. This story was not intended to have a big drama plot, it was for the enjoyment of teasing Jacob. So if you don't like my shit then don't read and if your looking for a story with a plot then read my other story The Past vs. The Now. It's really not that hard to see that this story is just for my need to mess around with the characters of the twilight universe. Plot for OWFTS - Nessie's parents are gone for a week and she is using that time to tease Jacob, Jacob has a hard time dealing with his lust and love but is finally seeing that their relationship may be taking to undiscovered territory. So F U hater, I'll write what I want to write.**

**This is only a sneak peak at what is to come for the next chapter and as by request a lemon/lime-y thing is going to be in the next chapter.**

* * *

We ran. Collin was the first to shoot off, then Kelly. Jasper felt our distress and ran after Kelly. Ness followed me a split second after. Stupid leeches.

We hadn't smelt this kinda vampire in years. Not since the new born army that redhead sent after Bells. My main priority was to keep Ness save, so were the others. We all cared so much for Ness and had to make sure the fucking king vamps didn't try to kill her again.

We all raced along the border, whoever this was certainly knew how to make difficult tracks. It was lapsing and I was getting worried for my Nessie. I need to protect her. I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

Collin and Kelly had gone on a different track while Jasper, Ness and I went on a counter track. It was hard to tell which ones were older and which ones were most recent because it had been gone over a couple times.

We turned around when I heard a loud cracking sound. "Careful it has a power." Jasper whispered to us. "What kind?" Ness inquired.

"It's hard to tell but it's definitely has tracking skills in there." He said that a bit more loudly and alerted the fucking leech. I stepped in front of Ness by instinct and she buried herself in my fur.

The leech made a pass at Jasper but he dodged it making it hit a tree.

"Collin, Kelly, it's here now! We're about 13 miles to you're right." I told them. Sure enough it heard Nessie's heart beating. Then it finally spoke. The leech's voice sound rougher than it looked. The dead female looked way shorter then Ness, about 5'2. It had a short brunette bob cut, I could barely make out the face. The clothes made her look like a sorry excuse for a woman compared to my Ness. Although Brady might dig that. Brady said having sex with a vampire was like having sex with a melon that's been in the freezer for five months. Stupid fucker just had to find a vampire in a strip club in Seattle. His lame excuse was that he was drunk but I think it was just pure idiocy. Seriously his first instinct was to kill it and if he hasn't noticed… we can't get drunk.

So when the she/dead/leech thing spoke it and kinda shocked me. The voice was dark and rough, like it hadn't eaten in days. "No, no, no I can't eat the girl." It kept shaking its head and stealing glances at my Ness. I growled and crouched down in front of Ness ready to attack but Jasper held his hand up indicating for me to stop. "She's out of it" He stared intently at her and I cocked my head to the side.

_What the fuck is he on about!? Can we just hurry up with the ripping to shreds and fire so I can get Ness safe, for Gods' sake is that too much to ask for!?_

Of course Jasper picked up on my impatience and quickly hushed me. _Fucking dick, I'll show you not to-_

"What do you mean, 'she's out of it', she's just standing there dwindling her fingers!" Ness yelled.

"She's got a tick in her head. Like she can't comprehend which one she's supposed to kill."

It spoke again shocking us all at what it said. "The dog. The doggy is the bad one. I'll kill him. I like the girl, she's pretty. I want her." It was quite but only for a human.

Nessie stepped to the side but still clung to my fur, the feeling was nice but I missed the feel of her against me. "Excuse me bitch, but you ain't killing no puppy. No matter how many legs he humps. So listen here you fucking loony HE'S MINE!" She was so quick I almost missed it, so did Jasper, Kelly and Collin because no one saw it coming. Not even loony tunes who was counting with her fingers with its head now in my angle's hands, saw it coming.

"Did she just…?" Collin trailed off but I knew what he meant. Dear God that was hot. See this is what being trapped in a 16 year olds mind and emotions do to you. Its horrible, an absolute living horny hell.

Nessie dusted off her hands like it was nothing and simply asked her uncle to set the remains on fire. He nodded still looking like a stunned mullet. I almost died from excitement but my protective side came out and I had to check she was really okay.

I phased behind a tree and put my shorts on, running around to Ness I pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?" She nodded and hugged back. She placed her hand on my chest and showed me a picture of my place. Oh yeah this is going somewhere…

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review so I know that I should continue it**


End file.
